LEGO Naruto Shippuden
'' LEGO Naruto Shippuden ''(LEGO NARUTO-ナルト - 疾風伝)'' ''is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. The game would launch on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC. Story The game would cover the entire story of ''Naruto, ranging from the first chapter of the Naruto manga all the way to Boruto the Movie, with additional levels based off of movies, and the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations manga and anime. The actual layout for the story is yet to be determined, though entire story arcs may only be the length of a traditional modern LEGO level. Gameplay Gameplay is pretty much just like all modern LEGO games. Many characters have unique abilities, there would be puzzle-solving and LEGO building involved, and the story is told through a series of levels. The game would be open world, though the world is divided into three major hubs: Part I-Era Ninja World, which focuses on the Hidden Leaf Village, Valley of the End, and Land of Waves reflective on locations from Part I of the series, Part II-Era Ninja World, which focuses on the Hidden Leaf, Hidden Sand, Hidden Stone, Ninja War Battlefield and other locations reflective on Naruto Shippuden, and Next Gen Ninja World, which focuses on locations from The Last and Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Additionally, when playing as Kaguya, Momoshiki, Kinshiki, Obito, Kakashi, or Sasuke, players can travel to different realms, including Kaguya's dimensions and the Kamui Dimension. Characters Some characters that have multiple forms are grouped into the same slot. Some notable exceptions are characters that have several transformations or alternate forms, such as the various versions of Naruto and Sasuke. Like most modern LEGO games, characters that have multiple transformations can access them through transformation wheels, and summonings, such as Gamabunta, are listed under their respective summoner. *Naruto Uzumaki (Part I) **Naruto (Academy Student) **Naruto (Academy Graduate) **Naruto (Part I) **Naruto (Battle with Gaara) **Naruto (Damaged Outfit) **Naruto (Manga Pilot) **Naruto (Initial Nine-Tails State) **One-Tailed Chakra Cloak **Gamakichi (Small) **Gamabunta *Naruto Uzumaki (Part II) **Naruto (Part II) **Naruto (Sage Mode Outfit) **Naruto (Mount Myoboku) **Naruto (Road to Ninja) **Three-Tailed Version 1 Cloak **Four-Tailed Version 2 Form **Six-Tailed Version 2 Form **Eight-Tailed Fox **Gamakichi (Adult) *Naruto Uzumaki (Fourth Ninja War) **Naruto (Damaged Clothes) **Naruto (Final Battle) **Naruto (After the War) **Naruto (Sage Mode) **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode **Kurama Chakra Mode **Six-Paths Sage Mode **Kurama **Majestic Attire Kurama (with Sasuke) *Naruto Uzumaki (Post-War) **Naruto (The Last- Casual Clothes) **Naruto (The Last) **Naruto (With Scarf) **Naruto (Seventh Hokage) **Naruto (No Cloak) **Naruto (Momoshiki Battle) **Nine-Tails Chakra Sage Mode **Kurama **Majestic Attire Kurama (Boruto the Movie) (with Sasuke) *Sasuke Uchiha (Part I) **Sasuke (Academy Student) **Sasuke (Initial Outfit) **Sasuke (Chunin Exams) **Sasuke (Hospital Outfit) **Sasuke (Part I) **Sasuke (Valley of the End) **Sasuke (Sharingan) **Sasuke (Curse Mark Level 1) **Curse Mark Second State *Sasuke Uchiha (Part II) **Sasuke (Hebi) **Sasuke (Battle with Orochimaru) **Sasuke (Battle with Itachi) **Sasuke (Cloak) **Sasuke (Curse Mark Level 1) **Curse Mark Second State *Sasuke (Mangekyo Sharingan) **Sasuke (Taka) **Sasuke (Kage Summit) **Sasuke (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) **Sasuke (Rinnegan) **Sasuke (Final Battle) **Aoda **Susano'o **Perfect Susano'o **Majestic Attire Kurama (with Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Post War) **Sasuke (After the War) **Sasuke (The Last) **Sasuke (Wandering Ninja) **Sasuke (Momoshiki Battle) **Perfect Susano'o **Majestic Attire Kurama (Boruto the Movie) (with Naruto) *Sakura Haruno **Sakura (Young) **Sakura (Part I) **Sakura (Long Hair) **Sakura (Part II) **Sakura (Medical Outfit) **Sakura (Fourth Ninja War) **Sakura (Damaged) **Sakura (The Last) **Sakura Uchiha **Creation Rebirth **Inner Sakura **Katsuyu *Kakashi Hatake (Youth) **Kakashi (Youth) **Kakashi (Sharingan) **Kakashi (Anbu) *Kakashi Hatake **Kakashi (Part I) **Kakashi (Part II) **Kakashi (Double Sharingan) **Kakashi (The Last) **Kakashi (Sixth Hokage) **Kakashi (Epilogue) **Pakkun **Perfect Susano'o *Yamato **Yamato (Anbu) **Yamato (Shippuden) **Yamato (Zetsu) *Sai **Sai (Shippuden) **Sai (Fourth Ninja War) **Sai (Road to Ninja) **Sai (The Last) **Sai (Epilogue) *Hinata Hyuga **Hinata (Young) **Hinata (Part I) **Hinata (Part II) **Hinata (Fourth Ninja War) **Hinata (Road to Ninja) **Hinata (The Last) **Hinata Uzumaki *Kiba Inuzuka **Kiba (Part I) **Kiba (Part II) **Kiba (Fourth Ninja War) **Kiba (Road to Ninja) **Kiba (The Last) **Kiba (Epilogue) **Akamaru (Puppy) **Akamaru (Dog) **Akamaru (Epilogue) **Two-Headed Wolf **Three-Headed Wolf *Shino Aburame **Shino (Part I) **Shino (Part II) **Shino (Fourth Ninja War) **Shino (Road to Ninja) **Shino (The Last) **Shino (Epilogue) *Kurenai Yuhi **Kurenai (Part I) **Kurenai (Mission Outfit) **Kurenai (Pregnant) **Kurenai (Epilogue) *Neji Hyuga **Neji (Young) **Neji (Shippuden) **Neji (Fourth Ninja War) **Neji (Road to Ninja) *Rock Lee **Lee (Young) **Lee (Part I) **Lee (Handicapped) **Lee (Part II) **Lee (Road to Ninja) **Lee (The Last) **Lee (Epilogue) **Drunken Fist **Eight Gates Mode *Tenten **Tenten (Part I) **Tenten (Part II) **Tenten (Fourth Ninja War) **Tenten (Road to Ninja) **Tenten (The Last) **Tenten (Epilogue) *Might Guy (Youth) *Might Guy **Might Guy **Guy (Wheelchair) **Eight Gates Mode **Eighth Gate Open *Shikamaru Nara **Shikamaru (Part I) **Shikamaru (Chunin) **Shukamaru (Part II) **Shikamaru (Road to Ninja) **Shikamaru (The Last) **Shikamaru (Epilogue) *Choji Akimichi **Choji (Part I) **Choji (Part II) **Choji (Fourth Ninja War) **Choji (Road to Ninja) **Choji (The Last) **Choji (Epilogue) **Super Expansion Mode **Butterfly Chakra Mode *Ino Yamanaka **Ino (Part I) **Ino (Chunin Exams) **Ino (Part II) **Ino (Fourth Ninja War) **Ino (Road to Ninja) **Ino (The Last) **Ino (Epilogue) *Asuma Sarutobi **Asuma (Alive) **Asuma (Reanimated) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Youth) **Konohamaru (Part I) **Konohamaru (First Appearance) **Konohamaru (Part II) **Konohamaru (The Last) **Sexy Jutsu *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Adult) *Hanabi Hyuga **Hanabi (Part I) **Hanabi (Shippuden) **Hanabi (The Last) *Iruka Umino **Iruka (Young) **Iruka (Part I) **Iruka (Fourth Ninja War) **Iruka (Epilogue) *Jiraiya **Jiraiya (Young) **Jiraiya (Sannin) **Jiraiya (Mount Myoboku) **Jiraiya (Adult) **Sage Mode **Gamabunta *Orochimaru **Orochimaru (Young) **Orochimaru (Sannin) **Orochimaru (Grass Ninja) **Orochimaru (Adult) **Orochimaru (Sealed Arms) **Orochimaru (Akatsuki) **Orochimaru (Gaiden) **White Snake Mode **Manda *Tsunade **Tsunade (Young) **Tsunade (Sannin) **Tsunade (Part I) **Tsunade (Hokage Hat) **Tsunade (Part II) **Tsunade (Damaged) **Tsunade (Road to Ninja) **Tsunade (Epilogue) **Tsunade (Old Age) **Creation Rebirth **Katsuyu *Shizune **Shizune (Hokage Aide) **Shizune (Mission Outfit) **Shizune (Road to Ninja) *Danzo Shimura **Danzo (Young) **Danzo (Shippuden) **Danzo (Izanami) *Fu Yamanaka *Torune Aburame *Anko Mitarashi **Anko (Jonin) **Anko (Curse Mark Level 1) **Anko (Epilogue) *Rin Nohara **Rin **Isobu *Shisui Uchiha **Shisui (Sharingan) **Susano'o *Mito Uzumaki **Mito Uzumaki **Mito (Old) *Hashirama Senju **Hashirama (Young) **Hashirama (Casual Clothes) **Hashirama (Hokage) **Hashirama (Battle Armor) **Hashirama (Reanimated) **Sage Mode **Wood Golem **Shinsu Senju *Tobirama Senju **Tobirama (Young) **Tobirama (Hokage) **Tobirama (Armor) **Tobirama (Reanimated) *Hiruzen Sarutobi **Hiruzen (Young) **Hiruzen (Jonin) **Hiruzen (Nine-Tails Attack) **Hiruzen (Hokage) **Hiruzen (Battle Armor) **Hiruzen (Reanimated) **Monkey King Enma *Minato Namikaze **Minato (Young) **Minato (Jonin) **Minato (Hokage) **Minato (Reanimated) **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode **Yin Kurama *Kushina Uzumaki **Kushina (Young) **Kushina (Jonin) **Kushina (Housewife) **Kushina (Pregnant) *Himawari Uzumaki *Boruto Uzumaki **Boruto (The Last) **Boruto (Epilogue) **Boruto (Genin) **Boruto (Scientific Ninja Tool) **Boruto (Naruto's Jacket) **Boruto (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) **Boruto (Byakugan) *Sarada Uchiha **Sarada (Epilogue) **Sarada (Gaiden) **Sarada (Chunin Exams) **Sarada (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) **Sarada (Sharingan) *Mitsuki **Mitsuki (Academy) **Mitsuki (Genin) **Sage Mode *Shikadai Nara *Inojin Yamanaka *Chocho Akimichi *Metal Lee *Mirai Sarutobi *Shikaku Nara *Choza Akimichi **Choza **Super Expansion Mode *Inoichi Yamanaka *Hiashi Hyuga *Hizashi Hyuga *Sakumo Hatake *Might Dai **Might Dai **Eight Gates *Fugaku Uchiha *Mikoto Uchiha *Itachi Uchiha **Itachi (Young) **Itachi (Anbu) **Itachi (Akatsuki) **Itachi (With Hat) **Itachi (Reanimated) **Susano'o *Obito Uchiha (Youth) **Obito (Genin) **Obito (Recuperation) **Obito (Rampage) **Obito (Masked Man) *Obito Uchiha (Tobi) **Tobi (Long Hair) **Tobi (Orange Mask) **Tobi (Akatsuki) **Tobi (Damaged) **Tobi (Fourth Ninja War) *Obito Uchiha (Adult) **Obito (Unmasked) **Ten-Tails Jinchuriki **Obito (Merged with Black Zetsu) **Obito (Double Sharingan) **Obito Hokage) *Madara Uchiha **Madara (Young) **Madara (Adult) **Madara (Battle with Hashirama) **Madara (Old Man) **Madara (Reanimated) **Madara (Life Restored) **Ten-Tails Junchuriki **Madara (Infinite Tsukuyomi) *Izuna Uchiha *Gaara (Genin) **Gaar (Young) **Gaara (Chunin Exams Outfit) **Gaara (Part I) **Gaara (Partial Transformation) **Miniature Shukaku Form **Shukaku *Gaara (Kazekage) **Gaara (Part II) **Gaara (Fourth Ninja War) **Gaara (With Hat) **Gaara (The Last) **Gaara (Epilogue) *Kankuro **Kankuro (Chunin Exams Outfir) **Kankuro (Part I) **Kankuro (Part II) **Kankuro (No Make-up) **Kankuro (Kage Summit) **Kankuro (Fourth Ninja War) **Kankuro (The Last) **Kankuro (Epilogue) **Salamander Puppet *Temari **Temari (Chunin Exams Outfit) **Temari (Part I) **Temari (Part II) **Temari (Kage Summit) **Temari (Fourth Ninja War) **Temari (The Last) **Temari (Epilogue) *Rasa **Rasa (Kazekage) **Rasa (Reanimated) *Granny Chiyo *Pakura *Killer Bee **Killer Bee (Young) **Killer Bee (Shippuden) **Killer Bee (Samehada) **Killer Bee (Epilogue) **Eight-Tailed Version 1 Cloak **Eight-Tailed Version 2 Cloak **Gyuki *A **A (Fourth Raikage) **A (With Hat) **A (Kage Summit) **A (Epilogue) *Darui **Darui (Shippuden) **Darui (Raikage) *The Third Raikage **Third Raikage **Third Raikage (Reanimated) *Cee *Mei Terumi **Mei Terumi **Mei (With Hat) **Mei (Damaged) **Mei (Epilogue) *Ao *Chojuro **Chojuro (Shippuden) **Chojuro (Mizukage) *Gengetsu Hozuki **Gengetsu (Mizukage) **Gengetsu (Reanimated) *Ohnoki **Ohnoki (Young) **Ohnoki (With Hat) **Ohnoki (Kage Summit) **Ohnoki (Fourth Ninja War) **Ohnoki (Damaged) **Ohnoki (Epilogue) *Kurotsuchi **Kurotsuchi (Shippuden) **Kurotsuchi (Tsuchikage) *Akatsuchi **Akatsuchi (Shippuden) **Akatsuchi (Epilogue) *Muu **Muu (Tsuchikage) **Muu (Reanimated) *Mifune **Mifune (Third Ninja War) **Mifune (Kage Summit) **Mifune (Fourth Ninja War) *Yugito Nii **Yugito **Yugito (Reanimated) **Two-Tailed Version 2 Cloak **Matatabi *Yagura **Yagura **Yagura (Reanimated) **Three-Tailed Version 2 Cloak **Isobu *Roshi **Roshi **Roshi (Reanimated) **Four-Tailed Version 2 Cloak **Son Goku *Han **Han **Han (Reanimated) **Five-Tailed Version 2 Cloak **Kokuo *Utakata **Utakata **Utakata (Reanimated) **Six-Tailed Version 2 Cloak **Saiken *Fu **Fu **Fu (Reanimated) **Seven-Tailed Version 2 Cloak **Chomei *Hanzo **Hanzo (Third Ninja War) **Hanzo (Reanimated) *Jinin Akebino *Ameyuri Ringo *Mangetsu Hozuki *Kushimaru Kuriare *Jinpachi Munashi *Fuguki Suikazan *Zabuza Momochi **Zabuza (Hidden Mist Outfit) **Zabuza (Initial Outfit) **Zabuza (Part I) **Zabuza (Reanimated) *Haku **Haku (Young) **Haku (Unmasked) **Haku (Masked) **Haku (Kimono) **Haku (Reanimated) *Kinkaku **Nine-Tailed Form *Ginkaku **Nine-Tailed Chakra Form *Kakko *Taiseki *Mahiru *Dosu Kinuta *Zaku *Kin *Jirobo **Jirobo **Jirobo (Curse Mark Level 1) **Jirobo (Reanimated) **Curse Mark Second State *Sakon/Ukon **Sakon **Ukon **Sakon/Ukon (Curse Mark Level 1) **Sakon/Ukon (Reanimated) **Curse Mark Second State *Kidomaru **Kidomaru **Kidomaru (Curse Mark Level 1) **Kidomaru (Reanimated) **Curse Mark Second State **Spider Summoning *Tayuya **Tayuya **Tayuya (Curse Mark Level 1) **Tayuya (Reanimated) **Curse Mark Second State *Kimimaro **Kimimaro **Kimimaro (Curse Mark Level 1) **Kimimaro (Reanimated) **Curse Mark Second State *Jugo **Jugo (Shippuden) **Jugo (Taka) **Jugo (Kage Summit) **Jugo (Gaiden) **Sage Mode (Curse Mark) *Suigetsu Hozuki **Suigetsu (Shippuden) **Suigetsu (Cloak) **Suigetsu (Taka) **Suigetsu (Gaiden) *Karin **Karin (Part I) **Karin (Shippuden) **Karin (Cloak) **Karin (Taka) **Karin (Prisoner) **Karin (Gaiden) *Kabuto Yakushi **Kabuto (Young) **Kabuto (Leaf Headband) **Kabuto (Sound Headband) **Kabuto (Part II) **Kabuto (Snake Cloak) **Sage Mode **Kabuto (Naruto Gaiden) *Kisame Hoshigaki **Kisame (Akatsuki) **Kisame (With Hat) **Kisame (No Cloak) **Samehada Fusion Mode *Deidara **Deidara (Pre-Akatsuki) **Deidara (Akatsuki) **Deidara (With Hat) **Deidara (Damaged) **Deidara (Reanimated) **C2 Dragon *Sasori **Sasori (Young) **Sasori (Pre-Akatsuki) **Sasori (Akatsuki) **Sasori (Puppet) **Sasori (Reanimated) **Hiruko Puppet *Hidan **Hidan (Pre-Akatsuki) **Hidan (Akatsuki) **Hidan (Damaged Cloak) **Hidan (Power Arc) **Hidan (Jashin Mode) *Kakuzu **Kakuzu (Pre-Akatsuki) **Kakuzu (Akatsuki Cloak) **Kakuzu (No Cloak) **Kakuzu (Reanimated) *Pain **Deva Path **Deva Path (Damaged) **Animal Path (Male) **Animal Path (Female) **Preta Path **Naraka Path **Human Path **Asura Path *Nagato **Nagato (Young) **Nagato (Initial Akatsuki Uniform) **Nagato (Old) **Nagato (Reanimated) *Yahiko **Yahiko (Young) **Yahiko (Initial Akatsuki Uniform) *Konan **Konan (Young) **Konan (Initial Akatsuki Uniform) **Konan (Akatsuki) *Zetsu **Zetsu (Akatsuki) **Zetsu (Guruguru) **White Zetsu **Black Zetsu *Shin Uchiha **Shin Uchiha (Cloaked) **Shin Uchiha (Uncloaked) **Shin Uchiha Clone *Kaguya Otsutsuki **Kaguya (Human) **Kaguya (Rabbit Goddess) **Tailed Beast Mode *Hagoromo Otsutsuki **Hagoromo (Young) **Hagoromo (Sage of Six Paths) *Hamura Otsutsuki **Hamura (Young) **Hamura (The Last) **Hamura (Tenseigan) *Asura Otsutsuki **Asura (Young) **Asura (Ninshu) **Asura (Senjutsu Avatar) *Indra Otsutsuki **Indra (Young) **Indra (Sharingan) **Perfect Susano'o *Toneri Otsutsuki **Toneri (Base Form) **Toneri (Wedding) **Toneri (Tenseigan Eyes) **Toneri (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) *Momoshiki Otsutsuki **Momoshiki (Base Form) **Momoshiki (Kinshiki Absorbed) *Kinshiki Otsutsuki *Princess Kasumi *Shinga *Mecha-Naruto **Mecha-Naruto **Mecha-Naruto (Three-Tailed) **Mecha-Kurama **Mecha-Naruto Armored Suit (When teamed up with Naruto) *Aoi Rokusho *Sora '' '' *Guren '' '' *Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone **Nine-Tails Clone *Doto Kazahana **Doto (Base Form) **Doto (Chakra Armor) *Ishidate *Shion *Hiruko (The Will of Fire) *Mukade *Mui *Menma **Menma (Masked) **Menma (Unmasked) **Menma (Sharingan) **Menma (Blonde Hair) *Tailed Beasts (Young) **Shukaku **Matatabi **Isobu **Son Goku **Saiken **Kokuo **Chomei **Gyuki **Kurama *Masashi Kishimoto *Custom Characters (Up to 16) Category:Video Games Category:Brawl Legends